


I Have My Moments

by SciFiDVM



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, based on promo pics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SciFiDVM/pseuds/SciFiDVM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a truth comes to light, Charlie looks for comfort in inappropriate places. First Person Bass POV.<br/>Spoilers through 2.8 and incorporating the episode summary and photos NBC released a few weeks ago for 2.9 “Everybody Says I Love You”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have My Moments

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is based on my VERY generous interpretation of the episode summaries for 2.8 and 2.9 NBC released a while back. I had hoped that when they teased “Rachel and Gene continue to struggle with their relationship, which affects Charlie.” It meant that we were finally going to get the “Miles, you ARE the father” moment that we all know is going to come eventually. Then the title and description of this week’s ep has my delusional Charloe-obsessed mind pleading for “Charlie show’s her mom how much she’s grown.” to mean that Charlie and Monroe finally get down to business. Long shots, I know. Oh yeah… and this whole thing is first person Monroe. Thought it’d be fun to try.

I had experienced just about enough Matheson family drama for one day, and offered to go ahead and scout the area two towns over for a passable safe house where we could all meet up tomorrow after they escaped with Aaron. No one had objected to the idea. Little did I know, I was going to miss the real fireworks.

Later that evening they’d gone to rescue Aaron, but it looked like he and those crazy ass little pyro machines had done most of the work for them. Though it wasn’t really a clean get away. Aaron’s girl had been injured, but wasn’t any more, or he healed her, or something crazy. Worse though, for them, not really for me, was that Truman hadn’t been forgiving of Gene’s change in loyalties. He’d been killed ensuring his family’s get away.

That brought up some more heavy family stuff for the Mathesons and some heated debate ensued, where-in a well-guarded family secret happened to slip. Guess that means they aren’t going to be able to keep blaming me for getting Charlotte’s father killed anymore. That probably wasn’t the first thought on anyone else’s mind when Rachel dropped the Maury style paternity results on Miles, but hey… you find silver linings where you can. I really just wish I’d been there to see that cock sucker’s face. What’s that? It hurts having the fact that you have a child hidden from you for twenty years? Hello pot, I’m kettle, and my, aren’t you black.

All joking aside, Charlie really got the shit end of this stick and decided that she needed some space. Can’t blame her. Not sure how or why she found me scoping out an old middle school building that night, but she did. That’s where this whole mess began.

When I say “she found me”, a more accurate description would be that she accosted me when I found her near tears and asked what was wrong.

She lunged at me and shoved me back hard, accusatorily yelling, “Did you know?”

I had no idea what she was talking about at that point, and my ignorance seemed to only anger her more. I tolerated a little more shoving and yelling before I grabbed her wrists and pinned her against a corridor wall to stop the assault.

“I have no idea what you are talking about, so you are going to have to be a bit more specific.”

“Did you know about Miles? About Miles and my mom?”

“What about them?” I was still pretty lost.

“You two were still best friends back then. Did you know… about me?”

Oh. Shit. I put the pieces together. She was tearing up at this point, and I wasn’t quite sure what to do. I dropped my hold on her and figured that she was a big enough girl to handle the truth. I’ve always been honest with her. Having spent just a couple days with her family, it’s pretty easy to see that I might very well be the only one that is. I suspect that’s the only reason she decided to give me half a chance and bring me back to Willoughby with her.

 “I knew they had a thing. Wasn’t sure how far it went. The thought might have crossed my mind the first time I saw you and Miles fighting together, but no. I didn’t know.”

At this, her anger faded, and she just looked kind of broken. Not exactly what I’m used to from her. She slid her back down the wall and sat on the floor, legs pulled up to her chest, for a moment.

“Hey, buck up. There’s plenty of worse things out there than finding out that Miles is your dad. I happen to know the guy, and he’s not that bad.”

She snorted at this and looked up at me. I reached a hand down to help her up and continued, “I mean, look at it this way… There’s some poor bastard out there that’s gonna find out that _I’m_ his father.”

She smiled as she took my hand and let me pull her to her feet.

“The kid could probably still do worse. You do have your moments.”

She was smirking and sarcastic as she said it, but it was still probably the nicest fucking thing that anyone has said to me in one hell of a long time.

Before either one of us started getting too damn sentimental, it dawned on us that we should probably cover our asses and finish checking out the school grounds. We split up to cover the campus more efficiently. I worked my way north, checking the classrooms, locker rooms, janitor closets, and any other nook and cranny big enough to hide a human body. Nothing. The building had limited exits and entrances and seemed like it could be guarded relatively easily. Thank you Columbine for making the school districts start to set up their facilities like military bases. If only that metal detector at the front entrance still worked.

I’d circled back around and was heading toward where I’d started, when I heard a noise around the next bend in the hallway. A braced my back flush against the wall and drew my sword. Drew my sword… still sounds like a fucking pirate novel, even after all these years. Anyway, I was about to turn the corner, blade in the air, when a familiar voice stopped me.

“Bass, put your sword away. It’s me.”

I wasn’t exactly sure why I found myself smiling as I put the sword back in its scabbard and peeked around the corner. Maybe it’s because I’m pretty sure that’s the first time Charlie’s ever called me anything besides “Monroe”. And if taken out of context, her statement could sound kind of sexual. Doubt she realized that. Then again…

She’s standing there, leaning on the doorframe of one of the classrooms, and it’s like something out of some cheesy ass porno. Her back was arched against that doorway, she’s pulling her lower lip through her teeth, and she’s looking at me like I’m something to fucking eat. This was not going to end well.

No way she was going for what I thought she was going for, so I walked up to her like everything was normal.

“North sides all clear. It’ll be pretty easy to defend too. If you didn’t find anything, looks like this is our place.”

“South side’s all clear, General Monroe.” She added the last bit sarcastically. It earned her a little sneer on my part.

“Might as well settle in and get some rest. We’ll go meet up with the rest of your clan in the morning. I’ll take first watch.” It was one benefit of her being there. I’d actually get some sleep that night.

Turned out that last thought was completely wrong.

“What if I don’t really want to get some rest?” She stepped forward out of the door frame and actually started playing with the collar of my shirt. Holy shit.

“Charlotte?” That came out more as a cough than as the statement I’d intended it to be.

She looked up at me, and I made a pointed effort to remember that I was looking down at Miles’s kid. I’d really hoped that that thought would do it, but her hand had somehow migrated to the waistline of my jeans, and the idea that this whole thing was wrong and off limits started to have the opposite effect of what I’d intended.

It’s not that I hadn’t thought about it. What’s it they used to say… every seven seconds was pretty average? Well, there were a lot of seven seconds between the Middle of Ass Nowhere, Plains Nation and Willoughby, Texas. I’d just usually had a bit more of a self-preservation instinct than to think that it would ever be more than an idle thought.

Basically this was the point where it really just went to shit. I’m still not exactly sure of the logistics, but one of us must have made the move, because her tongue’s in my mouth and I’m clawing at her back and pulling her up against me. In the back of my mind, I still know there are about a million reasons not to be doing this, but if I can just find one in favor of it… umm… How ‘bout it would be rude at this point to shoot her down. She’s already been through enough today. It would be cruel and unusual, not to mention insulting, to tell her I’m not interested. Yeah. That’ll work.

Clothes hit the ground pretty quick at that point.

…..

That brings me to the current predicament. Maybe it’s because she’s half my age, or maybe it’s because we’re actually in a school classroom, but I feel like a goddamn teenager again. We’re well into round three already, and I’m balls deep in her, my mind on anything but watching our backs. Well, hers is pretty well pinned against the blackboard at this point. I’m holding up most of her weight, and she’s got her thighs wrapped tightly around my hips, heels digging into my ass cheeks. Her head is buried in the crook of my neck, sucking and biting on the skin there hard enough that I’m sure she’s gonna leave a mark. I figure it’s a damn fine form of payback for the mark of mine that’s permanently on her wrist. I’m groaning like some pathetic little bitch to the point where it’s nearly embarrassing, but it just seems to make her go harder, so why bother trying to stop.

The problem with that was I didn’t hear the footsteps entering the room with us. My first indication of trouble was Rachel’s angry voice behind me.

“Really Bass?”

She sounds disappointed and a bit angry, but not quite at the level of hysteria I would have expected. Heh… I realize that’s because Charlie’s face is still buried in my neck. Rachel hasn’t figured it out yet. I might survive this one after all.

“Charlie’s missing, and while we’re all busy desperately searching for her, you decided to go and pick up some whore to bring back to our _safe house_ for a quick fuck.”

I’ve still got my back to her, and I’m not really sure how to break the news to her that she’s got the whole situation completely wrong.

“Turns out you’re wrong on both counts, Mom.” Charlie decides that this is the opportune moment to lift her head up and address her mother. Thanks. If you’re going to make a comment that is going to pretty surely cost me my nuts, you could at least have the decency to wait until I could actually get to see the look on Rachel’s face as you say it.

I might not be able to see her face, but Rachel’s stunned silence is nearly fucking priceless. I’m also rather thankful that there’s one of those big, tall, solid teacher’s desks between us and her, blocking the view from the waist down, because I’m starting to feel a little self-conscious about the fact that Charlie and I are both still buck ass naked.

After a few tense moments of silence, Rachel finally speaks again in a voice that is far too detached to mean anything good, “Sebastian, could I please see you outside?” It was quickly followed by the sound of her turning and exiting the room.

I lock eyes with Charlie and give a slight grimace to express my disappointment in the situation as I shift her weight on my pelvis and pull out of her. I’m expecting her to look ashamed, or scared, or anything but the look she gives me. She’s actually fighting back laughter, like this whole thing is one bad sitcom. Fucking nothing scares this girl, and it makes me want to yell to Rachel that she can just wait a minute and let me finish banging this one out.

Reluctantly, I slowly release my hold on her ass and let her drop to where she can stand on her own. We’re reaching for the clothes piled at our feet when I hear a little more commotion outside the room. I pull my jeans up from around my ankles and instantly head to check it out, concerned that it’s the Patriots and the worst case scenario could be, as it usually is, raining down on us. Rachel’s going to be deliriously angry, but as I jog toward the door, I’m banking on the fact that she won’t off me until my skills at fighting, torturing, and deceiving the Patriots are no longer immediately needed by her and her family.

As I turn out into the hallway, I realize that the person whose reaction I really need to be worried about is…

A very familiar, and agonizing, left hook comes out of nowhere and knocks me off my feet. Miles.

Bracing against the wall is the only thing that has kept me standing. I blink my eyes open and try to focus on Miles’s face. “I can explain.”

He gets in an unprotected uppercut to my jaw as a response.

“Or you can just keep hitting me.”

Right cross to the chest.

“Get it all out, buddy.”

Right jab to the solar plexus. “You don’t get to call me buddy, not after this.” Left cross to the same spot.

“Miles, stop it!” Charlie to my rescue. Not even the slightest bit emasculating. That was sarcastic.

While I understand that Miles needs to take his anger out on me before we can move past this, I’m also quite thankful for the breather I get as he turns his attention to his furious… daughter. Yeah. Still totally weird.

“Charlie, what the hell were you thinking?” Miles is really selling the revulsion in his voice.

“I was thinking that I wanted to blow off some steam with somebody that wasn’t going to lie to me.”

“And so, of course, _he_ was the only logical choice?” Ouch Miles, that hurt a little.

“Right. Because the rest of you have been so good about making responsible choices when it comes to who you fuck.” Way to hit below the belt.

Miles can’t even look her in the eye at this point.

Rachel’s about to fire off something at her daughter, but she’s interrupted as Aaron comes huffing and puffing around the corner, dragging his little lady friend with him. “Uh guys, we could hear you yelling half way down the block. We thought you were in trouble.” When a tense silence is the only answer he gets, he seems to be slowly appraising the situation.

“Oh look, you found Charlie. She was with Monroe this whole time.” At this point he seems to be putting some things together, and the smiles and unicorns in his voice start to slowly die. “And he’s… not fully dressed. And… this seems like a family thing, so we are going to go wait somewhere else while you guys work this all out.” As he pulls Cynthia away with him, I almost have to laugh at the way he mumbles, “Yup. Didn’t need the nanites to see this one coming.” I’m kind of starting to like the chubby ass hole.

With her parents slightly distracted, Charlie takes the opportunity to toss my shirts at my chest and then start walking in the opposite direction from where Aaron had fled.

“This discussion is not over.” Rachel’s got her crazy eyes going as she addresses her daughter.

“Yeah mom, it is.” I’ve just pulled my t-shirt back on when she’s stepped back over to where the rest of us are still standing and grabs the neck of it, dragging me along with her. I’m not sure that any woman has ever attempted to man-handle me that way before. Normally this is not the kind of thing I would let fly, but it is probably going to save me from re-breaking Miles’s hand with my face, and from her, it’s kind of hot.

The two of us now out of reach, Rachel turns her wrath onto Miles. “You’re going to let this happen?”

“Look. I don’t like it any more than you do…” It’s obviously eating him up that everyone knows the secret of how he betrayed his brother, and he can’t even bring himself to finish the sentence and admit it out loud. He’s so full of broody self-loathing and angst that he looks like he’s straight out of one of those awful Twilight movies from before the blackout that my little sisters had loved.

Well, the gang’s all here and I seem to have yet again evaded certain death, so at this point I guess it’s just Wednesday as usual for this happy little family of ours. Miles can take over fortifying our new headquarters for now. Honestly, I’m feeling pretty damn drained at this point, and a nap sounds like a good first order of business. I’m still walking beside Charlie. She’s still storming down the corridor, but at least she has let go of my shirt.

We pass the principal’s office, and I can’t not stop and stare at the stenciled writing on the frosted glass of the door. How many times in high school had I fantasized about bending some perky blonde thing over the principles desk and giving it to her hard. My inner thoughts must be plastered all over my face, because Charlie rolls her eyes at me. She looks disgusted at first, but then this wicked grin tugs at her mouth, and she’s shoving me back through the door.

It doesn’t go exactly like the fantasy. Sure I’m sucking on her tongue as I sweep all the clutter off the desk with my free hand. But then she shoves me back onto it. Clothes are pushed as out of place as necessary, and then she mounts up and rides me like she’s breaking an untamed bronco. Fuck that previous fantasy, this is way better.

I know I should be a little bothered by the way fighting with her mom seems to be what sends her straight for my dick, but that’s something for my brain to hash out later. Right now I’m just going to enjoy the ride.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’ve got some ideas for continuing this with an actual plot to follow if anyone is interested. Leave a review and let me know.


End file.
